Odé to my Déesse
by Vampire no Pandora
Summary: Seiya revient au Sanctuaire 1 an après Elysion. C'est le laisser-aller le plus complet. Et Athéna dans tout ça ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici une fic très différente de ce que je fais d'habitude. Les chapitres sont courts, il y a aussi beaucoup de dialogues. Ca rend le style plus dynamique. Dans cette fic, on entend beaucoup parler d'une Déesse absente, on est essoufflé rien qu'à monter les interminables marches avec Seiya tout juste sorti de l'hôpital, on fait la rencontre d'un Poséidon assez divertissant (il ne m'en voudra pas) et ma foi, c'est assez drôle, du moins je l'espère… c'est parti, on y va !

Ode to my Déesse

Dohko, je n'en peux plus, elle va m'achever, se lamentait Shion au bord de la crise de nerfs, le front posé au creux de ses mains.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait ?, demanda le nouvel arrivant en prenant un siège face à son ami.

Rien, justement, elle ne fait rien de la journée à part se goinfrer. Elle, si jolie et si gentille, regarde ce qu'elle est devenue ! J'ai presqu'envie d'aller réveiller Poséidon pour lui proposer une bonne vieille guerre sainte !

Dokho ne put réprimer un sourire. Il est vrai que la déesse avait beaucoup changée. Elle s'ennuyait, c'était la seule explication logique. Le plus incompréhensible c'est qu'elle avait toujours refusée de retourner au Japon s'occuper des entreprises Kido, puisque Shion avait les pleins pouvoirs au Sanctuaire, sa présence ici n'était plus que symbolique.

Il prit le chemin de Rodorio en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Shion au sujet d'une guerre sainte. Au détour d'un chemin, il trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher : Kanon des Gémeaux vivait non loin du sanctuaire, dans un coin assez isolé. Lui l'ancien paria devenu héro après la guerre contre Hadès, vivait en reclus. Il n'avait jamais été très sociable et son caractère ne s'était pas amélioré avec le temps. Shion lui avait collé un apprenti pour le calmer un peu, mais il avait transmis aussi son bon caractère en plus des techniques. Pourquoi fallait-il que les gémeaux soient tous aussi taciturnes ?

Kanon ouvrit une porte grinçante sur un Dohko qui semblait mal à l'aise. Parfait, s'il était mal à l'aise, il ne fallait surtout rien faire pour arranger ça !

Qu'est ce tu veux ?, demanda un Kanon débraillé, mal rasé et mal luné.

Devant cet accueil des plus chaleureux Dokho failli bien faire demi-tour et laisser Shion déprimer. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il allait affronter la tempête tel le roseau.

Par un magnifique après-midi de juin, Seiya, fraîchement sorti de l'hôpital, savourait enfin sa liberté retrouvée après plus d'une année d'hospitalisation. Il faut dire, à la décharge des médecins, qu'il était plutôt amoché après Elysion, pour ne pas dire presque mort. Le jour de sa sortie tous ses amis étaient là, tous sauf Saori. Il en fut un peu dépité, après tout, il était presque mort pour elle !

Seiya, tu ne devrais pas aller en Grèce, se lamentait Shun, pas dans ton état. Tu sors à peine de l'hôpital...

... et bla bla bla et bla bla bla, coupa Seiya énervé, jetant des affaires dans un sac. Je veux la revoir, tu comprends ça ?

Oui... et non, hésita Shun. Oui dans l'absolu, non parce que tu ne sembles pas admettre qu'elle n'est plus Saori Kido mais la déesse Athéna.

Foutaises ! Bon, moi je pars. Alors tu viens ou pas ?

Je déteste le sanctuaire. Je préfère rester au Japon. Moins je vois les chevaliers d'or, mieux je me porte.

C'est toi qui vois. Tu fermes la porte en partant, je te laisse mon appart. A plus !

Et Seiya, son sac sur l'épaule, claqua la porte de son appartement laissant Shun très embêté assis sur le lit. Ah la Grèce, revoir Marine, tous ses amis et surtout Saori. Il se rappelait d'elle dans sa robe grecque, parfaite. Il essuya une petite larme dans le coin de son œil et monta dans un taxi en direction de l'aéroport.

Ah La Grèce, Athènes, c'est une autre planète, un pays et une ville hors du temps, oh combien magique. Seiya, bien que japonais, adorait se perdre dans les petites rues de la capitale, boire un café à la terrasse et discuter avec les grecs, de tout, de rien et de la coupe du monde de foot. Le foot, une affaire d'état, grave que tous les grecs prenaient plus au sérieux que tout le reste.

Il arriva enfin au sanctuaire, resté identique à son souvenir, rien ne changeait ici, à part les échafaudages vers les dernières maisons. Il arriva devant la maison du bélier, entièrement refaite à neuf depuis le combat entre Shion et Dohko qui avait transformé la terrasse en cratère. Il trouva Kiki en train de balayer le perron, un écouteur sur les oreilles, et un petit tablier assez seyant autour de la taille.

Hey, Kiki ! Tu es femme de ménage maintenant ?

Le gamin regarda le nouvel arrivant avec des yeux ronds de surprise et enleva ses écouteurs.

Ah ben ça alors ! Seiya ! Comment ça va ?

Comme tu vois, c'est la grande forme. Et toi ? Tu as encore grandi ma parole !

C'est ce que Mu n'arrête pas de me dire. Tu tombes mal, il n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Ah bon ? Il est à Jamir, c'est ça ?

Tu as deviné, lui et Shion sont partis depuis 3 jours.

Lui non plus n'est pas là alors. Tant pis, je les verrai quand ils reviendront.

Seiya se retourna en direction de la mer, visiblement heureux d'être revenu. Kiki le remarqua et lui dit sur un ton de confidence :

Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, tu sais les choses ont bien changé ici.

Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda Seiya surpris.

Que la guerre est finie, alors c'est le laisser-aller complet. C'est pour ça que Shion est parti, il est en dépression.

Shion ? Une dépression ?, fit Seiya regardant Kiki avec une totale incompréhension.

Shut, moins fort ! Personne ne le sait.

Oh pardon...

Kiki ne tenant plus de garder ça pour lui, invita Seiya à l'intérieur et lui raconta ce qui se passait au sanctuaire depuis leur retour d'Elysion, devant un thé au jasmin fumant.

Et Athéna ? Elle ne dit rien ?, demanda Seiya qui comprenait maintenant en partie la dépression de Shion.

Kiki eut un petit sourire, se rappelant l'inclinaison évidente qui existait entre son hôte et la princesse. Il fit le choix judicieux de taire certaines choses.

Non, elle laisse l'autorité à Shion.

Oui, mais là elle devrait intervenir devant un tel laisser-aller. Je lui en parlerai quand je la verrai.

Peut-être que toi, elle t'écoutera, fit Kiki songeur. Peut-être que le remède à la dépression de son maître était assis là devant lui.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, à Jamir...

Shion passait son temps à dormir, à jardiner, faire la sieste, à jardiner encore et de temps en temps à manger. L'appétit tardait un peu à revenir, mais dès qu'il voyait de la nourriture, il pensait aux repas gargantuesques de la déesse, et ça lui coupait net l'envie de manger. Heureusement que Dohko était là pour lui changer les idées à lui remémorer le bon vieux temps. Mais le bon vieux temps ne nourrissait pas son homme, aussi maigrissait-il à vue d'œil. Il était justement en train de s'occuper de son plan de tomates quand il reçut un appel télépathique de Kiki. Le contenu du message le fit sourire, le premier sourire depuis des mois. Il en lâcha sa bêche et parti en courant à la recherche de Mü et de Dohko.

Pégase est revenu au sanctuaire !

Seiya ?, fit Mü qui ne voyait pas trop pourquoi Shion était excité comme ça. Il ignorait l'attachement de son maître au chevalier Pégase.

Il est vivant ?, fit Dohko apparemment heureux.

Oui, il est sorti de l'hôpital il y a à peine 2 jours.

Excusez-moi Maître, mais, je ne comprends pas bien où vous voulez en venir..., fit Mü

Kiki l'a mis en garde sur la dégradation du sanctuaire et il a dit qu'il en parlerait à Athéna, répondit Shion les yeux brillants.

Et...

Tu connais le penchant de notre déesse pour ce garçon. Il est évident qu'elle aura honte quand elle le reverra et va réagir. Ah, comme je voudrais être là pour voir ça !

Dois-je comprendre que nous rentrons au sanctuaire ?, fit un Dohko plein d'espoir, car il commençait à s'ennuyer à Jamir, sans rien d'autre à faire que de regarder son vieil ami jardiner.

Mü va rentrer, moi, je préfère rester ici. Je ne me sens toujours pas de retourner là-bas.

Amère déception pour Dohko, joie évidente pour Mü, qui allait de ce fait se retrouver une fois de plus grand Pope par intérim, et il allait reprendre sa vie normale.

Seiya se sentait un peu dépité de ce que lui avait dit Kiki. Les chevaliers d'or n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser aller. Mais de fait, quelque chose avait changé. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il allait bien finir par trouver... il s'arrêta net, regarda autour de lui, mais oui, bien sûr ! Tout était silencieux, on entendait les oiseaux chanter. Ce n'était pas normal, au sanctuaire il y avait toujours ce bruit incessant des combats dans les arènes, mais là, rien. Ce fut un peu rêveur qu'il arriva devant ce qui devait être le temple de son ami Aldébaran.

Quelque chose ne va pas ici... pensa Seiya.

Seiya !, fit une voix de stentor à l'intérieur du temple. Viens un peu par là, il fait chaud dehors.

Seiya obéit, heureux de retrouver le chevalier du taureau et curieux de voir de plus près les transformations déjà visibles de l'extérieur. Les changements étaient surprenants. Autant le temple du bélier avait été réaménagé avec goût, intérieur douillet, beaucoup de tapis, de poufs, autant la maison du taureau était transformée en serre ! Aldébaran, contre toute attente prenait son rôle de gentleman farmer très au sérieux. Ce fut en bleu de travail et un humidificateur à la main qu'il accueillit un Seiya stupéfait.

Qu'en penses-tu ? J'ai tout fait moi-même. Il y a même l'arrosage automatique. Puis donnant une claque magistrale dans le dos de Seiya qui en eut le souffle coupé : Ca fait du bien de te revoir ! J'étais vraiment inquiet, tu sais.

Oui oui, toussa Seiya, je suis content aussi. Tu te rappelles quand tu voulais m'enterrer sous tes dalles ?

Bah, c'était une autre époque, fit Aldébaran songeur et presque à regret. Mais n'en parlons plus, hein ? Viens au salon, je vais te servir une limonade, tu m'en diras des nouvelles, je la fais moi-même avec mes citrons.

Euh, écoute, je vais repasser plus tard, pour ne rien te cacher, on m'attend au palais, mentit Seiya qui avait déjà le ventre rempli de thé au jasmin et qui ne se sentait pas de reboire encore.

Ah bon, fit le colosse compréhensif, mais tu reviens hein ?, fit-il en lui affligeant une nouvelle tape dans le dos.

Oui oui, toussa Seiya de nouveau le souffle coupé.

Seiya fut soulagé de quitter le temple de son ami un peu encombrant sur les bords et se dirigea, chemin faisant, vers le temple des gémeaux. Pourquoi Saori n'avait-elle pas fait installer un accès direct ? Il avait vraiment l'impression de grimper son Golgotha pour arriver jusqu'à elle, alors que c'était elle qui lui était redevable, du moins, le pensait-il.

La terrasse du troisième temple était déserte, mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à voir Saga ou Kanon l'accueillir avec une grande claque dans le dos, comme Aldébaran. Le gémeau est certes accueillant, mais il aime aussi sa tranquillité.

En entrant il entendit un bruit d'eau très léger, un peu comme une piscine... non, il n'aurait pas fait ça ? Et bien si ! Saga s'était fait installé sa piscine privée dans un coin de son temple, et d'ailleurs, il était dedans !

Tiens, Seiya, fit-il de sa voix profonde en écrasant sa Nième cigarette dans le cendrier à côté de lui. On te croyait tous mort !

J'ai bien failli y passer, mais il faut croire que j'ai la peau dure... sympa la piscine et les meubles en rotin, c'est du dernier chic !

J'en avais marre de devoir monter au palais, alors j'en ai fait installer une à mes frais, mais je ne regrette pas. Les meubles, c'est Kanon, il a vu ça dans un hôtel aux Maldives et s'est dit que ça ferait bien ici.

Les Maldives ?, s'exclama Seiya, visiblement c'était la première fois qu'il en entendait parler, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil averti du gémeau.

C'est un archipel situé dans l'océan indien. C'est un petit paradis, tu devrais y aller faire un tour, en guise de rétablissement après longue maladie. Athéna te doit bien ça, et Shion te l'accordera les yeux fermés.

Les Maldives, hein ? C'est noté, merci du conseil, je n'y manquerais pas. Et Kanon ? Que devient-il ?

Saga sortit de son bain, nu comme un ver, mais ils étaient entre hommes après tout, attrapa un peignoir, s'assit dans un fauteuil et alluma une cigarette.

Kanon s'est installé à Rodorio, fit Saga en expirant sa fumée. Mais prend un siège, ne reste pas debout. Il entraîne quelques apprentis avec Milo de temps en temps.

Et, ça va entre vous ?

Saga sourit à la question, et approuva du chef : - Oui, ça va. Il préfère vivre de son côté, c'est normal, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Mais merci de poser la question.

Seiya ne répondit pas, il trouvait normal de poser la question.

Et toi ?, demanda timidement Seiya.

Tu peux me le demander franchement, j'ai dépassé ça depuis longtemps ! Je vais régulièrement à Athènes pour soigner ma bipolarité.

En effet, Saga disait ça le plus naturellement du monde, aussi naturellement qu'il prenait un bain. Seiya se senti soulagé d'un grand poids.

C'est une bonne chose, je suis content pour toi, répondit Seiya en se levant. Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois monter au palais. Je repasserai faire un plouf après.

Quand tu veux !, répondit Saga en se levant à son tour pour accompagner son hôte vers la sortie de l'autre côté du temple. Tu sais ici, tout a changé, même Athéna, tu verras.

Mais je verrai quoi ? Personne ne me dit rien !

Et bien, elle..., commença Saga cherchant ses mots, ... elle s'ennuie voilà tout.

Je m'arrête là pour le moment, je ne vais pas tout vous donner en une fois. J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous a plu, amis lecteurs. A suivre la montée des marches, il n'a pas encore fini le pauvre.

A bientôt !

Comme toujours, les reviews sont les bienvenues.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note : Voici enfin le 2ème chapitre de cette histoire qui commence à prendre de l'ampleur. Moi qui la voulait courte… bref, dans ce chapitre, Seiya grimpe et un jour finira bien par arriver en haut (si si, c'est prévu ), Shion et Dohko partent aux Maldives où ils rencontreront deux autres personnages qui prendront beaucoup d'ampleur : Julian/Poséidon et son inséparable Sorrento._

_Je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices, et Artémisia pour ses corrections._

Seiya se demandait bien tout ce que pouvaient cacher tous ces sous-entendus. Il atteignit la terrasse du temple du cancer un peu songeur, et ne vit personne. Il pensa avec un fort espoir qu'Angelo, autrefois Deathmask, n'était pas là. Il traversa un temple refait à neuf, meublé avec simplicité et de manière assez spartiate et qui sentait bon. Le cancer est assez maniaque. Bref, rien à voir avec ce que ce temple avait été autrefois.

Seiya trouva Angélo et Aphrodite sur la terrasse derrière le temple, aménagée en solarium. Tous deux prenaient un bain de soleil en maillot de bain sous un parasol. Angélo retira ses Ray-Ban aussi surpris que s'il voyait un fantôme.

- Tiens, Pégase, fit-il en retirant sa cigarette de sa bouche.

Aphrodite sembla se réveiller en sursaut et fit un bond hors de chaise longue en se prenant le parasol sur la tête.

- Ouille ! Ca alors, fit-il en remettant le maudit parasol à sa place, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Je te croyais mort, pardonne mon ignorance.

Décidément le poisson ne changerait jamais, la subtilité n'avait jamais été son fort.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je l'étais presque après tout, répondit Seiya en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as le temps de boire un verre ?, demanda Angélo en montrant une bouteille de whisky sur la table à côté de lui.

- Euh, non, c'est gentil, mais je ne peux pas m'attarder. Une autre fois, peut-être ?

- Te gêne pas p'tit, fit Angélo un léger sourire aux lèvres et en rallongeant sur sa chaise. Ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.

- C'est gentil, fit Seiya très gêné, je repasserai alors, dit-il en se disant qu'il ne repasserait pas, il n'avait pas grand chose à dire à ce mafieux.

Il se sentit soulagé de voir s'éloigner derrière lui le quatrième temple. Ce n'est pas qu'il détestait Angélo, mais maintenant qu'il avait officiellement mis au placard son rôle de Deathmask, il avait pris officieusement l'habit du mafieux, et Seiya le sentait à plein nez. Il voyait assez de Yakusas au Japon pour ne pas reconnaître la pègre là où elle était. Il se promit donc d'en parler à Shion dès qu'il le reverrait.

…

Et pendant ce temps-là, à Jamir, Shion jardinait toujours. Les tomates poussaient bien, en plus elles avaient bon goût, rien à voir avec celles infâmes qu'on trouvait en supermarché. D'ailleurs c'est bien simple, depuis sa résurrection, il ne trouvait rien de bon, même son thé au jasmin avait un goût de savon. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était le prix à payer pour être revenu d'entre les morts, jusqu'à ce que Shiryu, le chevalier du dragon, élève de Dohko, ne lui en rapporte du frais de Chine. La différence était telle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir de lui.

Le moral revenait bien, il pensait à sa production de tomates. Il avait même envoyé le pauvre Dohko lui chercher de l'eau à la source de vie pour arroser ses tomates ! Et Dohko, bien sûr, en ami dévoué, était allé risquer sa vie pour des solénacées.

Le soir venu, Dohko boudait ses tomates à la vinaigrette. Il voulait rentrer, le sanctuaire lui manquait, et il voulait croiser Seiya, avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?, demanda Shion inquiet.

- Non, pas trop... je rêve d'un bon steak saignant avec des frites, de sandwich Kebab et de pizza si tu veux tout savoir ! J'en ai marre des tomates !

- D'accord..., soupira Shion, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, et je reconnais que Jamir n'est pas folichon. On part demain.

- On rentre au sanctuaire ?

- Non, je pensais à l'Italie en fait. Tu voulais manger des pizzas.

Dohko retrouva le sourire, une idée lui revint en mémoire, ou plutôt une information arrachée tant bien que mal à Kanon quelques jours plus tôt.

- J'ai une meilleure idée si tu ne veux pas rentrer.

- Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?, demanda Shion surpris.

- Les Maldives !

- Les Maldives ? Tu te plains de Jamir pour aller dans un autre trou paumé ?

- Un trou paumé de l'océan indien avec une mer turquoise, du sable blanc et des cocotiers !

- Tu en as marre du jus de tomates, tu veux boire du jus de coco ?, ajouta Shion sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Tu as tout compris !

- Bon, ben, fais ton baluchon alors. De toute façon je voulais parfaire mon bronzage.

Les Maldives, le sable blanc, la mer turquoise, le ciel bleu, les cocotiers, et plus de filles qu'au Sanctuaire, c'est un fait. Dohko comprenait mieux pourquoi Kanon y passait le plus clair de son temps. Il avait laissé Shion aux bons soins de 3 minettes locales. A ce tarif, sa dépression ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir dans peu de temps. Il fallait faire vite. Il trouva un bateau rempli de touristes de toutes nationalités confondues pour se rendre à Soneva Gilly, coin paradisiaque s'il en est des îles de l'archipel. L'objet de sa recherche, devrait, selon Kanon, se prélasser au soleil dans le coin. Fallait-il encore le trouver parmi le flot de touristes.

Il cherchait depuis près d'une heure quant il sentit un cosmos dans les parages. D'un seul coup d'œil il repéra un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais qui dégageait un cosmos pour le moins inquiétant. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à faire à Poséidon, il avait vu des photos de Julian Solo dans les magazines. Mais peut-être le jeune homme en question n'avait rien à voir là dedans, c'était peut-être un simple civil...

Le jeune homme était tranquillement assis à siroter religieusement une Margarita quand il tourna un regard transperçant sur Dohko. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit, ce jeune garçon, si beau d'apparence avait le regard d'une bête assoiffée de sang. Il sentit son corps se paralyser et regarda sans pouvoir réagir le jeune homme s'approcher de lui un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

- Tu es un chevalier d'Athéna, n'est-ce pas ?, fit le jeune homme d'une voix douce et sensuelle en diable, très légèrement teintée d'un accent italien.

- Qui es-tu ?, demanda Dohko, qui essayait de se désenvoûter. Pourquoi Shion n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ?

- Je me nomme Sorrento de Sirène, Marinas de Poséidon. Et toi ? Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu.

- Je suis Dohko, chevalier d'or de la balance, répondit ce dernier en essayant de rompre ses liens invisibles dans un suprême effort et surtout sans créer une émeute parmi les touristes en faisant appel à son cosmos. Mais les liens se défirent d'eux mêmes, comme par magie.

- Toutes mes excuses, fit Sorrento en s'inclinant respectueusement, je ne savais pas que j'avais à faire au vieux sage des 5 pics. C'est un honneur. Votre réputation vous précède.

- Excuses acceptées, fit Dohko beau joueur. Vous êtes seul ici ?, hasarda-t-il.

Sorrento le regardait toujours et son regard se fit plus transperçant encore. Ce garçon devait être un redoutable adversaire au combat.

- J'ai peur de ne pas saisir le sens de votre question.

- Je crois que si, au contraire. Je cherche ton maître, Julian Solo. Je ne demande qu'à lui parler. Rien d'autre.

Sorrento se détendit légèrement.

- Je vais vous conduire à lui, mais je ne vous promets pas qu'il accepte de vous parler.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- C'est un dieu, et comme tous les dieux, il fait ce qui lui plait. Ensuite, il a quelques ressentiments à l'égard d'Athéna.

- Je comprends.

Sorrento le conduisit jusqu'à un petit bungalow sur la plage, assez coquet et Dohko se disait qu'il y resterait bien toute l'année. C'était certes assez spartiate, mais dans un endroit pareil, le luxe est superflu.

Julian Solo, qui faisait rebâtir son temple sous-marin, étudiait justement des plans d'architectes assis à une table de jardin. Il était tellement absorbé, qu'il ne fit même pas attention à ses deux visiteurs.

- Hum... Julian ?, demanda Sorrento. Je te présente Dohko, le chevalier d'or de la balance.

- Et le vieux maître des 5 pics en Chine, compléta Julian.

- Lui-même, fit Dohko en courbant la tête, enchanté.

- Je veux bien vous parler, parce que vous êtes un sage, pas parce que vous êtes chevalier d'or.

Dohko sourit intérieurement et se demanda ce qu'en aurait pensé Shion.

- Personne ne sait que je suis là..., commença Dohko.

- Qui vous a dit que j'étais ici ? Nous somme 2 à le savoir, Sorrento et moi-même.

- Vous oubliez une troisième personne.

- Ah, lui...

- Oui, lui... donc je vous disais que personne ne sait que je suis venu vous chercher.

- Pas même votre grand Pope, qui se prélasse au lit avec 3 demoiselles ?

- Comment vous savez ça ?, fit Dohko surpris

- Je suis un dieu, répondit Julian en haussant les épaules.

C'était, en effet, d'une logique implacable.

Seiya montait sans relâche. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il détestait le plus Athéna. Et l'attente était insupportable. Qu'est ce qu'on lui cachait au juste avec des sourires en coin ? Enfin, le 5ème temple, celui du lion, se profilait. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien trouver après les surprises des autres temples.

Il arriva dans un temple extrêmement bien tenu, il ne s'attendait pas à un temple si bien rangé et propre. Surtout qu'à leur dernière rencontre, pas longtemps avant sa presque mort, Aiolia lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas refaire son temple. Une bonne odeur de cuisine lui arrivait aux narines et lui rappela qu'il n'avait encore rien dans l'estomac.

- Mais c'est mon vieil ami Seiya !, clama une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

- Aiolia ! Comme je suis content de te voir !

Seiya fit semblant de s'intéresser au décor et dit au Lion :

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas refaire ton intérieur ?

Aiolia sourit à la remarque.

- Il y a des moments où il ne sert à rien de s'entêter. Et puis, ce temple était une véritable ruine.

- C'est vrai, admit Seiya, on n'y était pas allés avec le dos de la cuillère pour le démolir !

- C'est bien que tu le prennes comme ça !

- Ben disons que comparé à ce que j'ai vécu après, je compare ça à un bon souvenir malgré tout.

- Tu restes déjeuner avec nous, j'espère !

- Euh, nous ?

A ce moment là Seiya vit apparaitre Aiolos en petit tablier sortir de la cuisine. Il en resta bouche bée. Athéna avait vraiment ressuscité tout le monde.

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu des voix, fit le cuistot.

- C'est toi qui fait la cuisine comme ça ?, demanda Seiya, malgré tout heureux de le voir en vie et heureux de l'être visiblement.

- Mon frère est incapable de s'occuper lui, alors…

Trop content de tomber, pour une fois depuis son retour au sanctuaire, sur des gens « normaux », il accepta de bonne grâce l'invitation, Athéna pouvait bien attendre qu'il se sustente avec la délicieuse Moussaka fumante qu'Aiolos venait de mettre sur la table.

…

Le ventre plein et prêt à reprendre son interminable ascension, Seiya se demandait encore et encore ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Saori. Saga avait dit qu'elle s'ennuyait, certes, mais ça n'expliquait pas les cachoteries qu'on s'amusait à lui faire. Malgré la lourdeur de son estomac et la chaleur de l'après-midi, il pressa le pas.

La maison de la vierge, enfin ! Mais Seiya ne se sentait pas vraiment d'affronter, ne fut-ce que verbalement, le chevalier Shaka. Il était bien gentil, mais il avait le don d'être agaçant avec ses discours qui n'en finissaient pas. Il entra, malgré tout, et parce qu'il le fallait bien. Il se promit tout de même de demander à Shion le chemin du raccourci pour se rendre directement à la maison du Pope. Il se rappela soudain qu'il aurait aussi bien pu le demander à Saga ! Il se tapa le front de dépit. « Quand on n'a pas de tête, on a des jambes » dit le dicton. Non mais quelle tête de linotte !

Il entra dans le temple et ce qu'il vit l'émerveilla. Shaka, avait créé l'illusion du jardin d'Eden, avec sa foret, ses parterres de fleurs, ses collines, ses cascades d'eau clair, en bref, rien ne manquait pas même le chant des oiseaux. Au détour d'un chemin il trouva Shaka dans la position du lotus, à 50 centimètres du sol. Seiya discerna un petit sourire sur les lèvres du chevalier, signe que celui-ci l'avait reconnu.

Abandonnant sa position favorite, notre Bouddha réincarné vint à la rencontre du chevalier divin :

- Seiya, Je m'attendais à te revoir un jour ou l'autre.

- Ah, d'habitude on me dit plutôt qu'on ne s'y attendait pas.

- Mais « on » ne connait pas Bouddha.

- … bonne réponse, fit Seiya qui ne savait plus quoi répondre.

- Que viens-tu faire parmi nous ?

Tiens, Bouddha ne lui avait pas dit ça ?

- Je viens voir Athéna.

- Ah, tu fais bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Personne ne t'a rien dit ? C'est peut-être mieux que tu le découvres par toi-même.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, enfin ?, éclata Seiya qui n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces cachoteries inutiles et puériles.

- Crois-moi, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Julian avait écouté, d'une oreille distraite, le discours de Dohko.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Absolument.

- C'est de la haute trahison ! Athéna pourrait vous jeter dans la prison de cap Sounion si elle apprenait cette conversation, fit Poséidon avec un sourire de délectation.

- Dont une personne que vous connaissez a réussi à s'en échapper.

- Encore lui !, rugit l'empereur des mers.

- Oui, lui.

- Pff, de toute façon, à part Sorrento, je n'ai plus de Marinas.

- Si un.

- Encore lui !

- Ben oui.

- Foutez-moi le camp ! Vous et vos idées saugrenues, quel âge avez-vous vraiment ? Quittez mon île immédiatement.

- Votre île ?

- Tout ce qui se trouve sur l'eau m'appartient !

Dohko quitta Julian Solo et Sorrento dépité. Il ne s'attendait pas à un refus aussi catégorique. Qu'il ait du mal à le convaincre, normal, mais un refus, non. Tant pis, restait Seiya, mais malgré son amitié pour le jeune homme, il doutait du résultat.

Il retourna auprès de Shion qu'il trouva dans le jacuzzi. Certains savaient se détendre pendant que d'autres se faisaient envoyer balader. Il quitta ses vêtements et rejoignit son ami dans l'eau.

- Ah Dohko, mon ami ! Mais où donc étais-tu passé ?

- Je… je discutais avec de vieux amis.

- Ah, et qui donc ?, fit Shion surpris, sûr qu'il était d'être seul ici au milieu d'inconnus.

- Julian Solo.

- Poséidon ?

- Lui-même, soupira Dohko amèrement.

- Tu savais qu'il était là, n'est ce pas ?

- Kanon me l'avait dit.

- Ah oui… et que voulais-tu lui dire au juste ?

- Et bien, je voulais lui suggérer d'enlever Athéna.

- QUOI ?, s'étrangla Shion se levant d'un bon.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il a refusé.

Shion le fusilla du regard et se rassit.

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce tu as fait ? C'est de la haute trahison !

- C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour toi ! Et pour la réveiller elle.

- C'est trop d'honneur, siffla Shion. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Qu'elle n'était plus digne de Julian Solo.

- Mouais, c'est pas faux.

Poséidon n'arrivait plus à se concentrer depuis le départ du chevalier de la balance.

- C'est à peine croyable. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il m'a demandé ?

- C'est surprenant, en effet. Mais cela ne doit pas vous troubler. Vous avez bien fait de refuser.

- C'est tout de même bien tentant.

- Tout cela n'est que dans leur intérêt, vous n'auriez récolté que des ennuis, encore une fois.

- Qu'est ce qui est pire que d'avoir son âme enfermée dans une urne, qui sent le renfermé de surcroit ?

- Seiya et ses amis sont des chevaliers divins maintenant, ils ont le pouvoir de vous détruire tout à fait.

Poséidon se leva d'un bond. Non mais quelle impertinence ! Mais raison était d'avouer que son plus fidèle serviteur n'avait pas tort.

- De toute façon Athéna n'est plus elle-même, son âme a quitté Saori Kido pour repartir en Olympe. Et Saori ne m'intéresse plus.

- Qui intéresserait-elle encore ?, fit Sorrento comme pour lui-même.

- Et si elle mourrait ?, fit Poséidon comme pour lui-même.

- Pardon ?

- Saori ! Réfléchi une seconde, Athéna est en Olympe et son réceptacle n'a plus rien de divin. Rien ne m'empêche plus de conquérir la Terre.

- Oui, mais les chevaliers divins ?

- Quand ils verront leur « déesse », m'est avis qu'ils préfèreront me prêter allégeance.

Sorrento ne pariera pas là-dessus, mais ne répondit guère.

_Notre ami Poséidon ne manque pas d'idées. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours._

_A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre et dans vos reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le chapitre 3, que je pensais avoir déjà posté, shame on me… L'aventure aux Maldive va se terminer et c'est l'heure de rentrer pour Shion et Dohko. Quant à Seiya, ben il grimpe encore, mais il est presque arrivé._

Shion était en train de faire son balluchon. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, son absence du sanctuaire se faisait remarquer et après la belle et énorme bourde de son ami Dohko, il lui fallait rejoindre au plus vite son bureau. L'idée ne l'enchantait guère, mais il était grand pope, il fallait bien s'en accommoder. La vie aux Maldives lui allait bien, et il se promit d'y revenir quand la situation sera revenue à la normale.

Dohko sortit de la douche et vit son ami concentré sur son balluchon.

- Je suis désolé Shion. Mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose.

- Heureusement que Solo, lui, a la tête sur les épaules. Je me demande si je ne vais pas aller le voir.

- Et s'il décide de t'enlever ? Il reconstruit son sanctuaire sous-marin. Et je crois bien que son pilier central est terminé. D'après les plans que j'ai vus, il est plus costaud que le premier.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ferait d'un vieux crouton comme moi ? Solo a oublié d'être idiot.

- Un vieux crouton qui est grand pope tout de même ! S'il t'enlève, c'est la guerre !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Voyant la mine déconfite de son ami, il reprit : - Ne t'en fais pas, il ne se passera rien.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Surtout pas ! Je serai rentré avant l'heure du prochain bateau. En attendant, va donc faire un brin de bronzette.

- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça !, se lamenta Dohko.

Shion haussa les épaules et partit vers le repère de Solo en espérant qu'il y soit encore.

…

Seiya perdait son temps. Cela faisait 2 jours qu'il était revenu. Il ne sentait pas le cosmos bienveillant d'Athéna l'entourer comme avant. Saori l'ignorait complètement, et il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester au Japon, tout compte fait. Force était de constater que Shun avait raison. Revenir ici, alors qu'il sortait à peine de l'hôpital, gravir toutes ces marches sous un soleil de plomb, et tout ça pour quoi ?

Il sortit du temple de la balance où il avait passé la nuit, sachant que Dohko était à Jamir, il avait décidé de s'y arrêter et de profiter un peu de l'endroit.

Dohko avait toujours été assez spartiate, il n'avait pas troqué ses vieilles habitudes d'ermite. Il dormait toujours sur une paillasse et s'éclairait encore à la bougie. Il disait que c'était plus intime comme ça.

Il prit le temps de se faire un café avant de repartir vers le palais. Maintenant qu'il était là, il serait stupide de ne pas continuer.

…

- Les saints me viennent en aide !, s'exclama Julian Solo avec une surprise certaine, le grand pope Shion !

- Lui-même, fit Shion. J'avais peur de ne pas vous trouver là.

- Pourquoi ? Vous me croyiez parti au Sanctuaire enlever ce qui reste de votre déesse ? Je ne sais même pas si elle passerait encore la porte de mon pilier central ! Et que me vaut l'honneur de votre royale présence ?

- Vous présenter des excuses. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Dohko…

- N'en parlons plus !, le coupa Solo. Ceci étant dit je vous avoue que ça donne à réfléchir. Qui sait, elle a peut-être besoin de ça pour se reprendre en main. Dire qu'elle était si belle avant…

- Vous seriez prêt à risquer une nouvelle guerre sainte ? C'est une blague !

- Vous n'y êtes pas, non, je voulais l'enlever pour de faux. Genre tout le monde le sait, sauf elle, bien sûr.

- Et vous la mettriez au régime ?

- Sans problème. Ma sirène Thétis fera un geôlier parfait et des plus ignobles.

Les yeux de Shion brillaient d'excitation. Cette aide inattendue tombait du ciel, au propre, comme au figuré.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez nous aider. Mais je vous ferai savoir si on organise cela.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Et bien, le chevalier Pégase est au sanctuaire en ce moment, et…

- Ah tiens, Pégase…, fit Julian rêveur.

- Il est enfin sorti de l'hôpital.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Et vous croyiez sincèrement que la simple vue de ce garçon va changer quelque chose ? Certes, c'est un guerrier divin, comme me l'a fait remarquer mon fidèle Sorrento tout à l'heure, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait ce pouvoir là.

- Vous le sous-estimez un peu, je crois, fit Shion, qui commençait à douter que Pégase arrive à un résultat. Saori avait une certaine inclination pour lui…

Shion se doutait bien que ce sujet était épineux, sachant que Solo avait demandé par 2 fois la main de l'intéressée. Mais il fallait bien en parler, même si cela risquait de le froisser. Ce qui n'arriva pas, à sa surprise mais aussi à son grand soulagement.

- Moui je sais cela. J'en ai voulu à Pégase, comme vous vous en doutez. Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.

…

Seiya arriva dans le temple du scorpion. Son entrain de la veille l'avait quitté et à présent il ne pensait plus qu'à rentrer au Japon faire la fête avec ses vrais amis, ceux qui pensaient à lui, qui s'inquiétaient véritablement pour lui. Le café du matin qu'il avait pris chez Dohko n'avait pas suffit à le réveiller, mais il ne doutait pas de l'hospitalité de Milo ni de son café grec tellement fort qu'il réveillerait un mort. Milo avait toujours aimé les extrêmes.

Le temple venait d'être refait visiblement, il sentait encore la peinture fraîche. Il fit comme chez lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva son ami le scorpion en train d'éplucher son quotidien du matin d'un œil distrait. Seiya frappa doucement à la porte pour attirer son attention, mais Milo ne fit même pas mine de lever les yeux.

- Tu es en retard, le café est froid. Fit ce dernier visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu m'attendais ?, fit Seiya surpris.

Au son de sa voix, Milo leva enfin les yeux. Mais à la tête qu'il faisait en trouvant Seiya sur le pas de sa porte de cuisine, on devinait la surprise.

- Seiya…, commença-t'il hésitant. Seiya ! C'est pas possible !

De joie il s'était levé d'un bon manquant au passage de renverser son bol de café. Il étreignit son ami avec force.

- Qu'est ce que je suis content de te voir !

Seiya était très ému de l'amitié sincère du scorpion. Les larmes lui en venaient presque. Il est vrai qu'à part le silence de Saori, les chevaliers d'or lui avaient témoigné, eux, beaucoup d'amitié sinon de sympathie.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?, fit Seiya en essuyant l'air de rien une petite larme au coin de son œil.

- Ben Camus, il devrait être là, je ne comprends pas.

- Une panne d'oreiller sûrement. Tu aurais du café pour ton vieil ami qui a eu du mal à fermer l'œil cette nuit ?

- Ah oui bien sûr, je t'en fais du frais, répondit Milo joignant le geste à la parole. Bien fort, hein ? Comme tu l'aimes.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Camus pour faire son entrée dans la petite cuisine du scorpion.

- Milo !, cria celui-ci en entrant. Tu ne devineras jamais qui est au sanctuaire…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Seiya qu'il avait presque percuté en entrant et qui lui sourit bêtement, comme pour lui dire « ben oui, je suis là ».

- Seiya a été plus vite que toi ce matin, fit Milo froidement.

- Excuse… panne d'oreiller. Aph' m'a tenu la jambe hier une bonne partie de la nuit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te veut encore celui-là ?, demanda Milo un éclair de haine dans le regard.

- Il voulait jouer aux échecs. C'est lui qui m'a dit pour Seiya.

Puis se tournant vers l'intéressé :

- Alors, comment tu vas ? Tu as une petite mine.

- Bof, fit Seiya, j'ai mal dormi et je suis fourbu.

- La montée des marches n'est pas faite pour les convalescents, répondit Milo en servant 2 bols de café. Le café est servi.

Seiya et Camus prirent place en face de Milo.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, fit Camus après sa première gorgée.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup savoir Aphrodite chez toi. C'est un sale fouineur qui sème la zizanie partout où il met les pieds, répondit Milo en croquant rageusement dans son croissant.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, fit Seiya qui manqua de s'étrangler avec son café trop chaud pour lui et très amer.

- Ah, voilà quelqu'un de censé !, approuva Milo gratifiant Seiya d'un sourire, le premier de la matinée.

- Et que fallait-il faire ?, fit Camus en prenant un croissant avec son flegme habituel, le jeter dehors ? Son temple est plein d'échafaudages. Nous n'avons fait que jouer aux échecs et il m'a fait part des derniers potins en jouant. Il n'a pas cherché à se mêler de mes affaires. Une fois lui a suffit.

Milo approuva du chef. Seiya lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

- Il voulait savoir la nature exacte de mes relations avec Milo.

- Et ?

- Je me suis arrangé pour qu'il crève de froid dans son temple pendant plusieurs jours.

Seiya manqua d'avaler de travers et se mit à rire.

- Saga non plus ne l'aime pas beaucoup, continua Milo. Mais il se contente de le laisser dire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il dit sur lui ?

- Oh il n'arrête pas de le relancer sur sa folie.

- Sa bipolarité, corrigea Seiya.

- Si tu veux, continua Milo. Ce n'est pas une chose à faire je trouve.

- Et Saga le laisse faire ?

- Oh l'envie de lui manque pas de le galaxian exploser, je pense, répondit Milo en se resservant du café. Mais il craint un peu les conséquences. Il a peur qu'on le renvoie en psychiatrie si jamais il craque.

- Mais c'est terrible, fit Seiya attristé.

- Tu l'aimes bien, hein ? Malgé tout ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il a payé sa dette, comme tout le monde, répondit Seiya. Je trouve stupide de continuer à lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a longtemps maintenant.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, fit le scorpion.

- Il a raison, intervint Camus toujours calmement. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il y a quelqu'un qui le protège, disons activement.

- Athéna ?, demanda Seiya plein d'espoir.

Camus parut surpris.

- Au début oui, mais maintenant elle oubli tout le monde.

- Ouais fit Milo, elle est bien trop occupée à se goinfrer toute la journée.

- Pardon ?, fit Seiya éberlué. Elle se goinfre ?

- Et le mot est faible ! Sans compter les cannettes qu'elle s'envoie. Elle semble apprécier la bière grecque. Et le vin aussi.

- Sa… Saori boit ?

- Comme un trou, répondit simplement Milo. Quel dommage en y pensant, un si beau brin de fille…

- Mais, Athéna…

- Tu peux oublier Athéna, grinça Milo, elle est repartie en Olympe. Depuis qu'elle a fait la paix avec ses pairs et mit fin aux ambitions de ce fouteur de merde d'Hadès…

- Ah oui… fit Seiya d'une voix faible.

- Oh pardon vieux, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Mais bon, voilà l'histoire. Elle préfère surveiller la Terre d'en haut maintenant. Et nous, on se coltine cette grosse dinde au quotidien.

- Mais personne n'a pensé à la faire retourner au Japon ?, demanda Seiya que la bonne humeur avait à présent totalement déserté. Elle a des entreprises à diriger… enfin, toute une fortune !

- Shion y a pensé avant toi, tu penses bien, répondit Camus. Mais elle ne veut rien savoir.

- Je comprends qu'il soit retourné à Jamir, soupira Seiya.

Le soleil implacable de midi frappa Seiya à sa sortie de la maison du scorpion. Toute la matinée avait passé autour de plusieurs bols de café et des croissants frais. Mais il n'avait pas de regrets, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que dans cette petite cuisine.

…

Shion et Dohko étaient de retour au Sanctuaire. Mu avait tenu la charge de travail pendant l'absence du pope. Il laissait la main avec plaisir. Il avait un peu délaissé son élève ces derniers temps. Kiki l'avait aidé au palais, mais il était apprenti chevalier, pas apprenti pope.

Shion trouva donc son bureau bien rangé en rentrant, ce qui au moins rendait son retour un peu moins stressant. Il n'était pas franchement heureux d'être de retour, s'il n'y avait eu que lui, il serait resté aux Maldives. D'ailleurs à sa grande surprise une carte postale des îles l'attendait sur son bureau, Julian Solo lui proposait sa modeste villa sur la plage pour quand il le voudrait.

- C'est charmant de sa part, fit Dohko qui lisait par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu sais que tu lui as fait une drôle d'impression ? Il est prêt à nous aider à retrouver notre Déesse.

- Non ? Il veut l'enlever ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Shion en se tournant vers son vieil ami. Il m'a proposé de la mettre dans une cellule avec Thétis pour geôlier.

- Tu vois bien que mon idée n'était pas mauvaise en fin de compte. Il faut que j'aille remercier Kanon.

- Attends un peu, rien n'est fait. J'attends Pégase, il ne doit plus être très loin.

Shion n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, Seiya arriva, sans se presser en milieu d'après-midi.

- Entre Seiya, ne reste pas dehors, je t'attendais, l'invita Shion.

- Je vous croyais à Jamir, vous êtes rentré plus vite que je ne croyais.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas indéfiniment, fit Shion qui décida de passer sous silence l'épisode des Maldives. Alors, comment se porte notre convalescent ?

- Physiquement toujours un peu fatigué, je courrai le marathon plus tard !

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, fit Shion en souriant. La montée des marches jusqu'ici n'a pas due être facile. Il faudra que je te montre les raccourcis.

- Oui, c'est vrai que ce serait bien. Mais d'un autre côté j'ai pu revoir tout le monde et ce n'était pas plus mal.

- Oui, je te comprends, certain d'entre eux me demandaient régulièrement des nouvelles. Et ils ont dû t'apprendre…

- Milo m'en a parlé. Il a été le seul. Saga m'a averti mais à demi-mots et Shaka m'a dit que je verrai par moi-même. Seul Milo y est allé franc-jeu.

- C'est tout lui ça, fit Shion. Les autres ont voulu te ménager je pense, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir.

Seiya fit non de la tête. Il était visiblement très fatigué et un brin découragé. Il faisait peine à voir.

- Vraiment mon garçon, je ne sais pas quoi dire. De mon côté j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, je crois.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore vue, mais je crois que si elle en est là, elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

- Peut-être réagira-t'elle en te voyant ?

- N'espérez pas de miracle, grand pope. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait que je suis arrivé hier, que je suis tout près d'elle là en ce moment, et rien. Pas même un message de bienvenue. Elle n'est jamais venue me voir à l'hôpital quand je me battais pour ma vie. Alors que vous, vous êtes venu, les chevaliers d'or sont venus, même Angelo, c'est dire !

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais que cela ne te rende pas amer ! Je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a pas osé et que par timidité elle n'est pas venue à ta rencontre.

- Vous croyez ?, demanda Seiya les yeux brillants.

- J'en suis sûr, affirma Shion. Maintenant va la voir, elle t'attend.

- Oui, vous avez raison.

Une fois Seiya parti en direction des appartements de la princesse, Shion resté seul dans son bureau regarda le ciel de sa fenêtre.

- Par Athéna que ce garçon est naïf ! J'espère qu'il me pardonnera.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois et des mois de silence il sentit l'aura bienveillante d'Athéna l'entourer et il entendit sa voix douce dans sa tête lui assurer qu'il avait bien fait.

_Nota : Je confirme que la bière grecque est bonne, et que la bouteille d'1/2 litre part très bien avec les brochettes ! Ce n'est pas Artémisia qui dira le contraire._

_Bref, dans le chapitre 4, que je posterai assez vite car il est déjà prêt, Seiya va revoir sa dulcinée… mais je n'en dirai pas plus, la surprise qui l'attend est aussi la vôtre, après tout._


	4. Chapter 4

_NdA : Et voici enfin le chapitre 4, je vous avais dit que je posterai assez vite, qui termine la première partie de cette histoire. Histoire qui devrait – je dis bien devrait – en compter 3. Vous savez ce que c'est, on trouve toujours des trucs à rajouter…_

_Vous allez faire la connaissance de Milos, le disciple de Kanon, que j'avais vaguement mentionné dans mon premier chapitre et notre valeureux Pégase arrive enfin jusqu'à Saori._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4**

Dohko était reparti avant l'arrivée de Seiya. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, mais il se disait qu'il avait bien le temps et puis il devait revoir Kanon. Même s'il était mal reçu, il prendrait ce risque au moins pour le remercier pour les Maldives.

Il prit la direction de la petite maison non loin du village de Rodorio, mais il n'y vit personne. En retournant bredouille en direction du sanctuaire il entendit des voix assez lointaines. Il décida d'aller voir, peut-être tomberait-il par chance sur celui qu'il cherchait. Au détour d'un sentier il tomba sur l'apprenti du deuxième Gémeau. Comme son maître, la politesse n'était pas son fort, il passa devant Dohko sans même lui dire bonjour.

- Et ! Attend !, fit Dohko un peu énervé de ce manque de civilité envers un aîné. Tu vas où comme ça ? On ne t'a jamais appris à dire bonjour ?

- J'vous connais pas, mentit effrontément l'intéressé.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Et de toute manière tu me connais fort bien !

L'apprenti chevalier d'or fit une profonde révérence en ricanant et disparut comme par enchantement.

- C'est à peine croyable !, hurla Dohko. Et dire qu'il prétend devenir chevalier d'or. Il peut rêver, moi vivant, il n'aura jamais son armure.

- Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de celui pour qui tu dis ça, fit une voix derrière lui.

- Ca tu peux le dire, Kanon, répondit Dohko en se retournant. Je parlais de ton disciple ! Quel sale petit morveux !

- Milos ? Il est adorable, fit Kanon en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, adorable ! Tu devrais aussi lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

- Je ne suis pas sa mère, ok ? Tu me cherchais ?

Dohko ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se contentait de fixer Kanon d'un œil mauvais, dont bien sûr l'intéressé n'avait cure.

- Si c'est à cause de cette vermine d'Aphrodite, il a eu ce qu'il méritait, finit par dire Kanon.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Laisse tomber…, soupira Kanon en repartant en direction de sa maison.

- Tu as encore battu Aphrodite ?

- Non, seulement une petite fessée comme aux enfants pas sages. Il a l'air d'aimer ça d'ailleurs, il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il ne fallait pas tourner autour de mon frère !

Dohko resta un moment le regarder s'éloigner. Les querelles entre les chevaliers d'or étaient loin d'être terminées, et avec le manque d'activité, elles risquaient de tourner à la guerre interne. Il couru après Kanon essayer d'arrondir les angles.

- Eh, attend moi !

- Quoi encore…

- Je voulais te dire que j'avais vu Solo.

- Ah oui ? Tu es allé aux Maldives ?

- Oui, et merci du cadeau, c'était bien. Shion a beaucoup apprécié.

- Tu l'as amené là-bas voir Solo ?

- Pas exactement, mais ils se sont vus et entendus.

- Là, c'est moi qui ne te suis plus.

- Disons que je suis allé le voir en premier lui parler de ce que tu sais.

- Et ?

- Il a refusé, bien sûr ! Mais Shion est allé le voir ensuite et là, ils se sont entendus.

- Maseltoff ! Alors ? C'est pour quand ?

- Quoi donc ?

- La guerre !

- Pas encore, Solo a proposé de l'enlever, mais seulement pour la mettre au régime d'office.

- Ah, fit Kanon légèrement dépité. Il veut toujours l'épouser ?

- Là je crois que non. Mais il est prêt à enterrer la hache de guerre et à nous aider.

- C'est ce qu'il dit !

- Tu ne le crois pas ?

- Je crois que rien ne l'amuse plus que d'être le cheveu dans la soupe d'Athéna !

Seiya parti requinqué en direction des appartements de la princesse. Il faut dire que le pope n'avait pas son pareil pour redonner le moral aux troupes. Il s'approcha, le cœur battant de la lourde porte, la main sur la poignée il hésita. Que lui dirait-elle ? Et lui, qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il hésitait toujours, colla une oreille sur la porte et entendit des voix et de la musique, elle devait regarder la télévision. Il reconnut la musique des « Feux de l'amour » et fit la grimace. Comment pouvait-elle regarder ce machin ? Elle était trop jeune pour avoir seulement vu le début et mourrait sûrement avant d'en avoir vu la fin. Mais peut-être était-ce un simple fond sonore pour passer le temps ?

Bon, il n'allait pas rester là devant cette stupide porte toute la journée ! Il frappa et entra.

...

- Où est Seiya ?, demanda Dohko en entrant sans s'annoncer dans le bureau de Shion.

Shion le regarda sans répondre.

- Ah, excuse-moi, tu veux que je ressorte frapper ?

- Non, maintenant que tu es là, mais penses-y pour la prochaine fois.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas revu Seiya et je le cherchais. Je le croyais avec toi.

- Tu l'as manqué, je l'ai envoyé chez Saori.

- Ah…déjà…

- Il fallait bien le faire ! En attendant qu'il revienne, va donc nous chercher du thé dans la cuisine.

...

Saori regardait les feux de l'amour vautrée sur son divan un mouchoir dans une main et une bonne bière dans l'autre. Il lui fallait absolument ces deux ustensiles pour regarder cette série. Elle n'entendit pas Seiya frapper et se retourna brusquement en entendant la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir en grinçant. Qui osait la déranger pendant sa série fétiche ? En voyant Seiya, la surprise fut telle qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, mais au lieu d'un son intelligible et discret, ce fut un rot bien fort qui en sortit, malgré elle.

Pour Seiya aussi la surprise fut grande. Le choc, serait le mot plus juste. Sa Saori, la jeune fille mince et belle qu'il aimait éperdument, n'était pas cette chose affalée là devant lui, telle une otarie sur le divan, non, cette chose monstrueuse, grosse et laide, les cheveux gras, les joues boursouflées et rouges, qui lui lançait un regard chassieux, désespérant au possible, ce n'était pas SA princesse.

- Seiya ! Mais viens ! Viens t'assoir, fit Saori en éteignant la télévision.

Elle essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa robe, de se lisser les cheveux et de reprendre son allure royale, mais l'effet fut sans réelle magie sur le malheureux Seiya qui voulait s'enfuir en courant. De son côté, Saori essayait désespérément de faire bonne figure.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Si je l'avais su, je serais venue t'accueillir, fit-elle en rougissant.

- Je suis là depuis 2 jours, Saori. Et je ne t'ai pas vu non plus à l'hôpital, répondit Seiya sur un ton de reproche.

- Mais je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, tu le sais bien, fit Saori en engouffrant un morceau du moelleux au chocolat qui se trouvait sur la table entre elle et la télévision. Pardon, tu en voulais ?

- Non, je n'en veux pas. Je n'ai pas encore recouvré l'appétit, mentit Seiya qui ne voulait pas l'affubler d'avantage en lui disant qu'elle l'écœurait.

Ce fut un Seiya moitié désabusé et moitié furieux qui déboula dans le bureau de Shion. Il ne dit rien, il se contenta de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

Dohko lui présenta une tasse de thé qu'il prit sans réfléchir.

- Laisse lui un peu de temps pour digérer ce qu'il a vu, conseilla Shion. Il a dû avoir un choc.

- Elle est monstrueuse !, fit soudain Seiya. Et elle ne m'attendait pas du tout, ajouta-t'il à l'adresse de Shion. De la Timidité ? Tu parles, elle s'en fout royalement. Tout ce qui l'intéresse ce sont ses « feux de l'amour » et son moelleux au chocolat !

- Tu dis ça sous le coup de l'émotion, lui dit doucement Dohko.

- Tu crois ça ? et bien non, pas du tout. En ce moment je me demande pourquoi j'ai gâché ma jeunesse avec toutes ces conneries ! Pff, chevalier divin, je t'en foutrais moi des chevaliers divins !

- Seiya !, dit Shion, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Tu es sous le coup de la colère. Tu es fatigué, tu lui en veux, et tu m'en veux à moi aussi sûrement. Je comprends cela…

Seiya regardait Shion d'un œil vide. Il repensait à Saga dans sa piscine et se disait qu'il irait bien nager. Et il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Vous avez sûrement raison, finit-il par dire. Je sors à peine de l'hôpital et les médecins m'ont dit de me ménager. Si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénients, je vais aller me ressourcer ailleurs… aux Maldives, par exemple.

Shion et Dohko se regardèrent surpris.

- Pourquoi les Maldives ?, demanda Shion avec le plus de neutralité qu'il le put.

- Saga m'a dit que c'était le coin de paradis idéal pour se ressourcer.

- Ah, fit Shion soulagé. Et bien, c'est une bonne idée.

- Je pourrais y aller avec Saga et Kanon ?

Là Shion faillit s'étrangler.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Saga se fait harceler par Aphrodite et il n'ose pas se défendre sous peine qu'on ne le renvoie en psychiatrie, répondit Seiya du tac au tac.

- Je confirme, dit Dohko. Kanon m'en a encore parlé tout à l'heure. Il va falloir faire quelque chose.

Shion leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant si un jour il aurait la paix.

- Tu proposes quoi ?, demanda-t'il en se doutant bien de la réponse.

- Je… je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis, hasarda Dohko.

Seiya ne revit pas Saori, le courage lui manquait et il retrouvait petit à petit du poil de la bête en pensant à sa future vie d'homme libre. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse pour descendre. Dans ce sens ça allait beaucoup plus vite, repassa chez ses amis leur annoncer son prochain départ en vacances et qu'il reviendrait, bien sûr, pour les voir.

Il arriva chez Saga qu'il trouva en train de fumer en peignoir sur sa terrasse, l'air visiblement défait.

- Saga, est-ce que ça va ?, s'inquiéta Seiya.

- Tiens, Seiya. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si tôt, fit Saga qui essayait de faire bonne figure.

Seiya ne prit pas la peine de lui dire qu'il savait tout.

- J'ai suivi ton conseil, je pars aux Maldives.

- Ah, c'est bien…

- Oui, je trouve aussi. Ta valise est prête ?

- Ma valise ?, fit Saga qui en oublia presque sa cigarette.

- Tu viens aussi, tu ne savais pas ?

- Mais non, je ne peux pas, ma thérapie…

- On s'en fout, tu n'en as pas besoin, crois moi ! Tu ne risques rien à te dorer la pilule sur une plage ! Et puis, ton frère sera là aussi. Allez, fais ta valise, je t'attends.

- Mais… je ne sais pas…

- Moi je sais !, cria presque Seiya que la patience commençait à quitter. Tu as l'autorisation de Shion aussi.

Un sourire commença enfin à se dessiner sur les lèvres du gémeau. En un éclair il disparut et revint avec une valise.

- Et bien c'est du vite fait !, dit Seiya épaté devant autant de rapidité.

- Oh, je n'ai besoin que d'une serviette, d'un peignoir et optionnellement d'un maillot de bain.

- Interdiction formelle de rafler toutes les filles, je te préviens.

- Tu es un peu dur avec moi ! je n'y peux rien si elles sont toutes folles de moi, fit Saga en riant.

- Et bien, enfin un sourire, fit Kanon en arrivant.

Il avait la même petite valise que son frère et portait une hideuse chemise hawaïenne rouge à grosses fleurs, une véritable horreur.

- Un jour il faudra que je t'apprenne à t'habiller, frérot, fit Saga.

- Pas besoin, là où on va !

_Et voilà, c'est la fin… de la partie 1. Je vous ai fait peur, hein ? La prochaine partie va se dérouler aux Maldives, je n'y ai personnellement jamais mis les pieds, mais je me suis quand même documentée. Alors pourquoi ces îles ? Une de mes amies y est allée passer des vacances, j'ai vu les photos, et j'ai eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler un grand moment de solitude…_


End file.
